<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wine, Weddings, and the Witcher's Kiss by thatgaywizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888914">Wine, Weddings, and the Witcher's Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgaywizard/pseuds/thatgaywizard'>thatgaywizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Drinking Games, Geraskier, I think this is actually a comedy?, If you think I wrote this sober you are wrong, Jaskier is a bit dramatic, Lady Killers, M/M, Monster Slaying, Pining, They say each other's names way too many times, both of them being a little inebriated and a little too sweet on each other, like really I don't intentionally write humor but it gets pretty funny midway, milf guard, not very much angst for once, omg is this the first non angst thing I've posted?, romantic smut, some sexy stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgaywizard/pseuds/thatgaywizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt is hired to see that all goes well at the wedding of a young couple in the village of Trevesant, alongside Jaskier, the night unravels into debauchery, hot blooded revelry, and song, all rife with drinking, cards, monsters, and other distractions from which the pair's companionable relationship will emerge very slightly altered, but in truth, not really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had been hired to make sure that the thing that was <em> out there </em> did not end up <em> in here, </em> with the guests and the revelry, but after having gone into the woods to deal with said thing Geralt had come to the conclusion that his patrons had been sorely over exaggerating. It had not been a chort, nor had it been a werewolf. It hadn’t been anything they had suggested at all. It had just been a very old warg, and it was a very old <em> dead </em> warg at that. The means of passing had not even been unnatural. The creature had died almost five days ago from the look of it, which meant there was no job here, which meant that they could leave, the only problem being that Jaskier had other ideas…</p><p>“Geralt we should stay and enjoy ourselves!” The bard spread his arms out for emphasis where he stood. </p><p>The witcher’s mouth became a thin line as he stared into the distance through the wall, contemplating how far it was to Oxenfurt from the village they were in now and whether he could leave the residence without Jaskier noticing.</p><p>“What’s the sense in running off again so soon when we have a perfectly good roof over our heads here and you’ve already been paid- you have been paid haven’t you?” Jaskier narrowed his eyes skeptically.</p><p>Geralt sighed. Yes. He had been paid. In <em> advance </em> -but, his conscience was vying between whether or not it was really fair for him to take their money when he’d done essentially nothing, however he had been the only one willing to go into the woods and see if the beast was still out there. He hadn't necessarily <em> not </em> done anything.</p><p>“Besides,” Jaskier continued, disregarding Geralt’s standard unresponsiveness, “I am already dressed and this shirt is a devil to unlace so...” He held his hands out in front of him as he looked down at the intricate, thick, silk cuffs that went halfway up his forearms; ornate ribbons tied them elegantly closed. The rest of the shirt plumed out gorgeously about his upper arms and was cut snugly about his waist.</p><p>“You’re right.” Geralt hadn’t really been that keen on traveling anyway. “There’s no sense in leaving tonight.” Roach was comfortably stabled at this point. He knew she would make sure he was aware of her displeasure if he dragged her out now.</p><p>The estate was in a small village far off the borders of Oxenfurt. It was a wealthy village. The place was rustic but clearly well-heeled and they had their own large pond and fenced off outdoor courtyard, not to mention multiple structures including a barn that had been transformed into a dance hall for the event. There were animals still, horses in the nearby field and pigs in stalls a little further off from the main homestead. Ribbons had been cast across the front area of the property from one old moss laden tree to the next and there were wine barrels set up with stools as tables for guests and soon there would be food.</p><p>Their host, Lord Brezech, had been one of three people who had agreed to commission the witcher but was now so busy he didn’t have time to check up on them or be concerned with what Geralt was doing. Armed with the knowledge that none of his guests would be eaten by a gate crashing monster he no longer cared where Geralt and his tag along bard had gone. </p><p>They had been given a room in a side house where the servants were lodged and Jaskier was in front of a mirror playing with his hair. He had bathed and brushed and preened. He smelled of springtime- so much so that even from across the room it was nearly impossible to ignore. It was still difficult not to think about the other night in the foyer when Jaskier had attempted to teach Geralt to dance, their bodies so close Geralt could still feel the heat of the other man. Jaskier had looked very dewy and sweet then, with soft lips parted gently as he’d stared at Geralt at the end of their dance. Geralt felt heat rising as he recollected it-</p><p> “Geralt…” </p><p>- a heat that seemed to start in his groin and surged directly up to his face as the memory washed over him- </p><p>“GERALT.”</p><p>Geralt looked at Jaskier plain faced, managing to pretend the man hadn’t startled him out of a reverie. He was good at quelling that sort of response. </p><p>“Are you going to get dressed?” Jaskier asked like he should have done it by now.</p><p>Yes, he supposed he was. He made a surly gesture of agreement and went to find the appropriate clothes. Their host’s wife had actually gone out of her way to give him a once over when he was brought in and suggest that if he must be present at least he should not stand out- considering the occasion? So it was that he was gifted a new tunic of simple but very attractive fabric richly dyed a midnight blue, and a dark doublet to match. There was even ornamental silver stitching sewn into the v of the neck and at the edge of the cuffs. Not the strangest boon he’d come upon from a job. Still, he had no intention of taking off all of his armor. He kept his leather breaches on and conceded to putting on the fine shirt and the elegant doublet that buttoned up snugly against his broad chest, and strapped on his bracers.</p><p>For no particular reason, Jaskier decided it was his task to button Geralt into his top and said, “Here let me,” as he placed himself in front of him to do up all fourteen buttons of the thing. “This is nice,” he mused, as he went about his work carefully. “I wish <em> my </em> patrons would gift me beautiful clothes. I cannot wait to get something new. My outfits are badly out of fashion and it <em> does not do </em> for a bard to look out of fashion, <em> but </em> until I get some better work it will have to wait.”</p><p>Uncomfortably Geralt found himself thinking of buying Jaskier new clothes, and of giving the extravagant man anything he wanted...did a witcher make enough for that? Surely not. Jaskier usually had more money than Geralt. And he looked just as good in that cream colored undershirt and black and gold doublet as he always did as his careful fingers worked their way up Geralt’s torso but- </p><p> What was wrong with him? Was he coming apart from his senses completely? When had he begun to think about buying Jaskier clothes? And why was Jaskier always so damn close lately? The smell of him was running amuck of Geralt’s senses. The fringe of Jaskiers hair was only a breath away from his face. The bard was looking down. Geralt’s nostrils flared and he closed his eyes momentarily engulfed by Jaskier’s presence- </p><p><em> “I’ll do it,” </em> he hissed suddenly at Jaskier, shrugging away. He began forcing the buttons into their holes. The smell of warm skin blanketed with violets consumed him like an enchantment, making his thoughts slow and heavy. He couldn’t allow it.</p><p>“Testy,” Jaskier muttered under his breath. He pouted momentarily but left Geralt to it.</p><p> </p><p>As they were leaving the servant’s quarters a man in a foppish outfit and overly plumed hat the color of plums jogged up to them. “Excuse me!” He called, “are you that bard that came with the witcher?”</p><p>Jaskier went tense and he and Geralt exchanged looks. “Whatever it is I haven’t done it,” Jaskier professed.</p><p>The man spoke as if he hadn’t heard this. “One of our musicians is, well, in <em> dispose </em>. I noticed you have a lute. Would I be right in assuming you are the Poet Jaskier?”</p><p>Brightening, Jaskier said, “You would indeed be right, my good man.” He puffed up like a small bird.</p><p>“I know it’s a lot to ask but, you wouldn’t consider perhaps filling in for our missing minstrel?” </p><p>Jaskier’s eyes flicked to Geralt almost as if he was going to ask for permission but then realizing he didn’t really need it.</p><p>“If we don’t find someone to replace him soon Lord Brezech is going to have a fit. He’s already threatened to throw us into the lake twice!”</p><p>Jaskier looked rather delighted by this. “I”-</p><p>“He’s very good,” Geralt stated sternly, barricading Jaskier with his words. “He doesn’t work for free.” </p><p>Jaskier was frankly taken back by the sideways compliment. Or perhaps Geralt was merely concerned about their money.</p><p>The man chuckled a little. “Uh, I mean of course. I...we can compensate you surely.” He spread his hands in the manner of a market tradesman. </p><p>“I would be delighted,” Jaskier said with a grin.</p><p>“Thank you! Thanks very much!” The musician tipped his hat to them and jogged away.</p><p> “Wonderful,” Geralt grumbled once they were on their own. “Now I’m going to be forced to mingle by myself while you mess about.”</p><p>“We are here for work, aren’t we? Geralt, this is a good thing! You will survive for a bit on your own.”</p><p>And in fact Geralt had survived on his own, for a very long time. He was incredibly used to surviving on his own. He very nearly <em> enjoyed </em> being on his own. It was efficient. But Jaskier’s arrival in his life and constant persistence had changed that somewhat, and it was worth noting that if there was one thing he preferred <em> not </em> to do on his own, it was go to these sorts of events, social gatherings, with their pointless fraternizing.</p><p>The estate grounds were objectionably pleasant, buzzing with guests in costumes and gowns. It was not nearly as royal as some garden parties he had attended, that was certain, but it was more cozy. These people were the wealthy ones of their village but they were still land owners, farmers, and tradesmen. They had deigned to invite the village blacksmith and even their tailor, whom Geralt had been subject to on the occasion of his new clothes. It was a close-knit community. The bride was to marry the son of another local lord. </p><p>Geralt wasn’t there to see the ceremony and he felt it perfunctory to at least patrol the perimeters of the grounds in case he had really missed the mark on their beast. He also had no desire to sit around and watch a pair of strangers be married, it was therefore inevitable that as he strolled along through the gardens by the wall that Jaskier should approach him, ale in hand, returning from his briefing with the hired minstrels, and force Geralt to go watch the betrothal with him.</p><p>“We can’t do anything until after the blessed bastards are officially coupled so we may as well get in on the action.” He pushed the pint into Geralt’s chest and when Geralt took it because he more or less had to Jaskier looped his arm in his and pulled him as well as he could towards the seating area where everyone was gathered. They stuck to the outskirts of the crowd as the guests assembled, most already seated and chatting amiably among themselves.</p><p>Jaskier did not release Geralt, even when they had come to the place where they would stand for the rest of the ceremony. He kept his arm hooked in Geralt’s and held his drink with his free hand. Geralt eyed Jaskier but Jaskier was intent on the proceedings and didn’t seem to even be aware he’d bound the witcher to him. He did eventually release his arm only to lean presumptuously on Geralt’s shoulder, his forearm resting on top of it as his hand dangled close to Geralt's jaw where Geralt could see very closely the smooth skin and various golden rings.  </p><p>Jaskier kept tilting his head in and talking under his breath about what he thought about so-and-so’s costume and how that instrument seemed a bit odd for a wedding and how he thought it was a bold but elegant choice.</p><p>“How much have you had to drink?” Geralt asked after the bard made a rather unflattering face at the groom’s outfit.</p><p>“Just this,” Jaskier said looking at his pint. </p><p>He had barely even started then. </p><p>Geralt felt a swell of affection for his friend, so at ease he was around the witcher. He simply had no concern about whether he was too close. In Jaskier’s mind Geralt was absolutely no threat to him. He was possibly the only person Geralt had met who hadn’t kept him at arm’s length or treated him with suspicion and some level of scorn- or fear. There had been a few exceptions to this but they always came with conditions that made Geralt feel even more estranged. Jaskier, however, made Geralt feel unusually human. Geralt wasn’t sure if he liked being human or not.</p><p>“That lute. It’s really lovely. If they hadn’t used it in a higher key though it would just be peculiar. I wonder if they have a prepared set after? Look at that fellow’s bloomers! Geralt! Good lord. These people do gad about for country folk.”</p><p>Geralt tried very hard not to snort at Jaskier’s ongoing commentary. He had his arms crossed but still Jaskier was leaning on him.</p><p>As the wedding got on the groom appeared in front in a blue and white checkered outfit with shoulders puffed out like snapdragons and a cloak that went down to his calves. The bride was in a matching dress that almost dragged on the ground. The two exchanged vows and the crowd was hushed.</p><p>“Oh...” Jaskier breathed it very oddly and Geralt was forced to look at him. Jaskier kept looking ahead. He was making a pinched and wistful face and to Geralt's surprise the bard’s eyes were looking glassy. The moment passed and Jaskier sighed. “Weddings always make me cry- but I don’t even like weddings. I do like what comes after the weddings though.”</p><p>“The honeymoon or the booze?” Geralt asked in a whisper.</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>Unfortunately, now, Geralt was imagining Jaskier on a honeymoon, in the bedroom, colorful as ever. It took a lot of will power to focus on what was being said and clear his mind of all else. </p><p>“Have you ever been married, Geralt?” Jaskier’s voice was a warm whisper against the witcher’s neck.</p><p>Geralt whispered back a short gruff, “<em> No </em>.”</p><p>The fact that Jaskier had even asked made him feel uncomfortable for some reason. It wasn’t unreasonable to think someone Geralt’s age might have been married but it wasn’t something he had ever given much thought to. For someone like him it just wasn’t an option. </p><p>And because Jaskier had to make everything even more awkward always-  “Ever been in a stable relationship?”</p><p>Geralt slowly turned his head to look at him and Jaskier pointedly did not turn to meet that look but he was making his face that meant:<em> I am causing trouble on purpose. </em></p><p>“Well, there’s Roach. We’ve been in many stables together.”</p><p>Jaskier laughed under his breath. “<em> Geralt </em>,” his voice was disapproving.</p><p>“Why, bard? Are you offering?” Geralt wasn’t going to let him get away with it so easily.</p><p>“Oh no no. I’m not the sort to settle down. I’m flattered though, really. You’d make a stunning June bride.” He tugged at a piece of Geralt’s silver hair. </p><p>A couple next to them did not actually say anything but gave them such a dirty look for talking during the proceedings that they felt it physically and both managed to keep quiet until the ceremony was finally done. </p><p>Jaskier slipped away from Geralt as they strolled off the grassy grounds of the wedding arena and Geralt felt a great tugging at his chest to step right back up beside him.</p><p> “That woman’s stink face was so strong I could almost smell it,” Jaskier said.</p><p>“Can you blame her?”</p><p>“I feel as though Roach gives me that look sometimes.”</p><p>“She gives everyone that look.”</p><p>“Just like her daddy,” he said in a high fake tone, before he caught sight of one of the minstrels waving him over. “That’s my cue. Time for the festivities to begin! See you on the other side, Geralt.” He took a hearty swig of his drink and then was off.</p><p>And Geralt was standing there by himself feeling very awkward very suddenly. He considered following Jaskier to watch the music but it seemed too soon. He didn’t want to be standing around before it started. So he did what all good and truly awkward people do at a party where they know no one, and found his way to where they were serving libations…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If the woman pouring out drinks seemed startled by his downing the first flute of wine in one go then asking for another she said nothing, and he wasn’t about to tell her his own alchemical potions were stronger than their weak alcohol. This was simple enough for a while but then the music started and it was well and truly awful. </p><p>The musicians struck up an energetic jig and suddenly people were swinging each other about in a dance Geralt didn’t recognize and certainly did not care to get to know in this lifetime...and it would, he decided, take <em> at least </em>ten more drinks to alter his mind on that matter. So he began keeping tabs.</p><p>All the people Geralt could see dancing were young. He knew that once the evening wore on and the people who were not so young sank deeper in their revelry that this might change. It usually did. </p><p>As he attempted to wander, fresh drink in hand, a child ran into his leg, bounced off, and  kept going. The boy didn’t seem to even notice that he’d collided with something as his small friend raced after him. That seemed to be the tone of the evening.</p><p>There were people bobbing for apples. Geralt was also not drunk enough for this. </p><p>There were people playing fishing games with fake fishing rods trying to snag little paper lily pads floating on the pond. This seemed rather pointless. </p><p>There were clusters of folks who knew one another laughing and standing in small groups. Geralt had no intention of mingling.</p><p>A group of what Geralt was surprised to see looked like halflings were sitting around a wine barrel playing cards. <em> This </em> could possibly offer a worthy distraction, but Geralt didn’t have a chance to see what they were playing. A tall woman in an emerald green dress and corset caught him. The sweet wine had softened his edges and he was almost a little glad of the company even though she approached him as most people did with the opening line:</p><p> “A witcher. How interesting.” She must have been somewhere in her late forties or early fifties. Her auburn hair was graying at the temples and she had sharp discerning brows. She held herself with the confidence of someone important, or someone who considered herself important.</p><p>“Are you an acquaintance of the bride and groom?”</p><p>“No,” Geralt told her and then realized he was not actually given any instruction on whether or not he was supposed to tell anyone why he was here. What if he caused some sort of panic? He could of course just tell them the beast was dead- but he thought of this too late and what he actually found himself saying was, “I’m here with one of the musicians.”</p><p>“Really?” The woman drew in closer. “And I thought witchers were solitary creatures.” </p><p>He gave her a polite but meaningless smile. </p><p>She reached out to touch his medallion and he allowed it, withholding the agitation it caused him, and holding his cup in front of him with both hands. “Are you acquainted with the betrothed?” He asked her.</p><p>She gave him a coy smile. “The bride is my niece.” </p><p>Geralt didn’t know what to say apart from bestowing some pointless compliment upon the newly weds, so he took a long drink of his wine.</p><p>“Come witcher. I’d like you to meet someone,” she said with a troublesome gleam in her eyes.</p><p>And there it was.</p><p>He could see it happening. He was becoming a conversation piece. It wasn’t that he minded so much as long as people were civil about it. In fact he enjoyed it to an extent from time to time when women and- when it happened- men, fawned over him and asked him about his life. He was good at pretending the terrible aspects of his existence weren’t that terrible. He was good at telling a story while leaving out the details that he had no desire to ever reveal to anyone. Unfortunately these scenarios usually did not play out favorably for him. About one in every thirty or so of his encounters like these ended up with sympathetic company. The rest resulted in disgust and scorn, sometimes if he was lucky, there was also public jeering. So he braced himself and prepared to be modest. This wasn’t some random tavern at least so if they were going to judge him they had to do it after he was gone and not to his face.</p><p>He could hear Jaskier belting his heart out over at the stage, singing a new song now. How, considering he hadn’t prepared for this event, Geralt did not know. He couldn’t resist the smile that snuck across his face.</p><p> “Is that your friend?” The woman in emerald asked.</p><p>“Yes. He’s a very... colorful person.”</p><p>“Seems that way.” She smiled. And then they were standing before a group of ladies similarly attired and about the same age. </p><p>“Evela, Talia, this is-”</p><p>“Geralt,” he supplied.</p><p>“Geralt?” The woman in emerald repeated.</p><p>“Just Geralt?” One of the others asked. </p><p>Geralt indulged them. “Geralt <em> of Rivia </em>.”</p><p>“Why does that sound so familiar?”</p><p>“Because he’s a witcher, darling.”</p><p>The women all looked at him much harder now, drinking him in, his silver hair and armor... One eyed the sword at his hip. He had only brought one and kept it at his belt so as to not attract too much attention to it.</p><p>“Geralt of Rivia! I have so many questions.”</p><p><em> Here we go. </em> “Ask away,” Geralt said pleasantly.</p><p>“Is it true witchers have an unquenchable <em>sexual</em> <em>appetite</em>?” She purred. The other women tittered and smiled with as much reservation as they possessed.</p><p>If Geralt’s mouth was open a moment longer than he intended he recovered well enough to say, “They certainly have exceptional stamina.” He took another drink. These women might just prove to be more formidable than he had anticipated.</p><p>“How many monsters have you killed?” The dark haired woman asked passionately.</p><p>They weren’t even leading up to it.<em> Straight out the gate! </em> Geralt thought. <em> So be it. </em> He would give them what they wanted.</p><p>The woman who’d asked was looking at him with glittering eyes. Evelyn perhaps? Her neck was draped with jewelry, gaudy but not very valuable.</p><p>“Hundreds,” he said. Straight faced. Not missing a beat. Not a single second of hesitation. They weren’t trying to be modest and so he wouldn’t be either. The alcohol had loosened him just enough to prevent him from giving one single shit. </p><p>“I’ve heard that witchers can see in the dark, is that true?”</p><p>“Our alchemy allows us to see in the darkest night,” he said, keeping his voice deep and husky.</p><p>The woman with her hair braided high leaned in to look at his eyes and he stared at her with a fierce unblinking gaze. She took in a sharp breath.</p><p>“Tell us, Geralt of Rivia…” the first woman in the emerald addressed him. “Why are you really in Trevesant?”</p><p>He looked around the circle of them as if questioning whether to let them in on his secret. “I was hired to hunt a beast in your woods,” he said in a hushed voice.</p><p>“I knew it!” </p><p>“Dear god! What kind of beast?”</p><p>They were all talking in hushed voices now. The music seemed to have stopped, or changed, and was now playing a slower mellow tune.</p><p>“A hideous Leshen. Ancient.”</p><p>They stared at him wide-eyed.</p><p>“I dispatched it earlier this week so you’ve no reason to be concerned,” he assured them, casually putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. “It’s a good thing I got here when I did however, I found it not even one mile off the farm in the woods over there.”</p><p>One of them gasped. “Imagine, so close,” the dark haired lady said. </p><p>“It must be incredibly dangerous, doing what you do. Do you have many scars?” The emerald gowned woman touched his arm, feeling his muscles. </p><p>“A few.”</p><p>“Are there more of your kind, Geralt?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>They all waited in silence for him to say more.</p><p>“There are few witchers left. They began to die out a long time ago.” Geralt could hear the alcohol in his own words. “I have always been different from my brethren regardless. I was not... created the same, but something more...” It wasn’t actually something he meant to share, or at least he hadn’t meant to feel anything about delivering the line but they must have seen something in his eyes because suddenly they all looked very mystified and sympathetic and one reached out to touch his other arm but was startled so much by a man calling her name that she spilled some of her wine on her dress instead.</p><p>“Anna?” A man Geralt recognized from the crowd at the ceremony wandered up to them.</p><p> The woman in green looked at him. “Oh, hello darling.” It had to have been her husband. </p><p>“I’m afraid you’re needed in the pavilion, my dear.”</p><p>“Oh. Yes of course. You must excuse me,” she said to them and took her leave, letting her hand slip away from Geralt. Her husband remained for a moment more looking between the other women and Geralt awkwardly as they stood there in severe silence under one of the large old trees and then he too wandered off with a look like he’d interrupted something conspiratory and he didn’t know what to make of it. </p><p>Now that the woman who had introduced him was gone it was painfully awkward to continue standing there, fortunately an interruption arrived just in time.</p><p>“Geralt! There you are!” Came the unmistakable voice of the bard. His arm was about Geralt's shoulders very suddenly. “But I see you do not lack for charming company in my absence!” He grinned at the said company leaning forward almost in a bow. Always coming alive with an audience was Jaskier. “Are you going to introduce me to your lovely friends, Geralt?”</p><p>“Actually I was just-” </p><p>There was a sudden explosion and they all turned to see someone setting off a firework by the lake. </p><p>Geralt used the diversion to mutter some sort of excuse and slip away. In a moment he was followed closely by Jaskier.</p><p>“Geralt I had no idea you were so charming with the ladies.”</p><p>“I know more than a few who would assure you I’m not.”</p><p>“<em> Hundreds </em> ,” Jaskier mimicked him in a deeply affected voice. “ <em> I can see ten leagues in the dark on the foggiest night. I’ve fought three dozen vampires at once with my bare hands- </em>”</p><p>Geralt stopped and Jaskier ended up running straight into his back. </p><p>“...<em> Ouch </em>.”</p><p>As Geralt turned, his expression dared Jaskier to continue.</p><p>“What? I just don’t understand why you don’t share things with me but you’re perfectly willing to share them with…” Jaskier searched for the right word and settled on, “<em> them </em>.”</p><p>“I would think,” Geralt said peering into Jaskier’s eyes and taking a step towards him so that they were toe to toe, “you would recognize a story when you heard one.” It bothered him to think of Jaskier watching him be so flippant with strangers but he didn’t know why. </p><p>“I know that there is always a little bit of truth even in the <em> wildest </em> stories.” Jaskier’s mouth was curling at the corners.</p><p>“Who’s truth?”</p><p>Jaskier only continued to smile impishly at him.</p><p>“Tell me Jaskier, if you’re here, who is playing the lute?” </p><p>“Don’t try and change the subject,” Jaskier waved a finger in his face “-but actually that fellow they were missing? He’s gone <em> un-missing </em> now. Got turned around on the path. They liked me though. Of course. So they asked me to do another round with them. I’m just taking a quick break, figured I’d come check on you, see how you were getting on, and good thing I did!”</p><p>“Yes, very good,” Geralt said sarcastically. </p><p>“You clearly would have ended up in some horribly debaucherous orgy with those unhappy wives which would have ended in us getting expelled from this place prematurely.”</p><p>Geralt was actually unsure if the bard was being serious. “Is that what you think I get up to on my own, Jaskier?”</p><p>“I mean, that’s what I would get up to on your own.”</p><p>Geralt frowned and then sighed. </p><p>“Have you found the food yet?” Jaskier asked this even as he began to wander off. </p><p>“By the drinks.”</p><p>“And I can see you know where <em> those </em> are,” he winked, “so show me.”</p><p>Geralt did as requested and once more jaskier insinuated himself upon Geralt’s person grasping his arm in a way that brought to mind one of the <em> ‘unhappy wives.’ </em></p><p>There were sliced meats and fresh fruit and all manner of bread and cheese to which they helped themselves and when they were satisfied for the moment Jaskier said, “I believe it’s about time for me to get back.” Geralt found the idea of him leaving again unbearable. “I’ll join you,” he said.</p><p>Jaskier looked at him with surprise. “How much have you had to drink, Geralt of Rivia?” </p><p>Geralt tilted his head to glare at him and fine strands of gray hair fell across his cheek. Jaskier couldn’t help but notice that Geralt’s hair, long and flowing, was more comely than even the most made up of women here. He resisted the urge to touch it as he always did and picked up his lute once more.</p><p>Geralt found a sturdy post to lean against under the roof of the barn-turned-dancehall, wherefrom he could listen to Jaskier play. Someone had a kettle drum and another a flute and there was someone with bells and another with a fiddle. A harp sat unmanned nearby. Jaskier’s lute melody wove in and out of the rhythmic beating of the song. </p><p>A passing server with a tray offered Geralt another drink and he took it. By the time he was halfway through it he caught himself swaying very slightly to the music. It must have been a song that Jaskier knew because he was singing along to the music with another one of the musicians. They finished with a flourish and there was cheering. Jaskier said some things to the people on stage and placed his lute down in the back. He hopped nimbly from the wooden stage as they began to start up a new jig and cut a path over the short distance to Geralt where he took the liberty of freeing Geralt from his ale. </p><p>Geralt raised his eyebrows at him.</p><p>“Geralt,” Jaskier said breathless from drinking, “performing is thirsty work.” </p><p>Geralt chose to say nothing to that. He was comfortably certain there would be more alcohol this evening.</p><p>“What should we do next, hm?” Jaskier asked. Maddeningly he put his arm around Geralt once again as he leaned his head back and emptied the drink down his gullet. Geralt watched the pale skin at his throat move with general amazement.</p><p>“We could...go back to the room.”</p><p>“Geralt!” Jaskier looked offended. “Absolutely not. I refuse to let you waste a perfectly good evening because of your lack of social decorum.”</p><p>“Decorum? If we’re discussing social appropriateness lets not forget that <em> you </em> are the one who required <em> my </em> protection at an event merely because of who you are.”</p><p>The wine had clearly hit Jaskier very hard at that moment. He blinked and looked at Geralt. “And who might that be?”</p><p>Geralt couldn’t help himself. He let out an abrupt bark of laughter. He wasn’t sure if Jaskier was messing around or being an idiot.</p><p>Jaskier started giggling but then caught himself. “Alright alright, lets go.” He grasped Geralt's arm to tug him along with him. Once they’d got going he released him. </p><p>“Go where?” Geralt asked, his ornery tone back in place. </p><p>Jaskier waved his hand in a way that managed to encompass all of the directions at once.</p><p>“Oo! Let's go play that game where they blind fold you and you have to hit something with a stick? I bet you would absolutely ravish such a game.”</p><p>Geralt's unafirming reply was instant.</p><p>“Alright, that fishing thing then?”</p><p>“For children.”</p><p>“Might be harder than you think? Whatever. Let's just wander, eh?” </p><p>“There’s always pig wrestling.”</p><p>“Did you hear anything I said earlier about not being able to afford clothing?”</p><p>“There’s some halflings playing Gwent over there.”</p><p>“Oh you are good at that aren’t you? You know how they are, you’ll hustle them and they’ll make a scene.”</p><p>“They won’t make a scene. We’re all level headed people here.”</p><p>“That’s the ale talking. It’s going to be saying something very different in just a little while.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s just a card game.”</p><p> </p><p>As it turned out, men had killed for less. </p><p>“He’s bloody cheating!” The bald but sharply bearded halfling across the wine barrel shouted and stabbed a finger in Geralt’s direction.</p><p>Geralt’s upper lip curled back as he leaned forward over their table and the halfling drew his hand back as if it might get bitten. “You take that back right now or I’ll take it back for you and shove it somewhere- ”</p><p>“You can’t play an infantry card on the first line!”</p><p>“That was the third line, or perhaps you never learned to count?”</p><p>The halfling stood up on the half barrel being used as a seat and Geralt stood up to his regular height as one of the companions of his opponent readily grabbed the small ax that sat propped up nearby. Although slighter than dwarves, halflings nevertheless tended to have quicker tempers.</p><p>Jaskier laughed loudly and clapped his hands together. “Gentlemen! I think perhaps we should call this one a draw! After all it’s- it’s just a card game,” he smiled painfully. “Remember Geralt? <em> Just a game? </em>” He eyed the hand the witcher held dangerously close to his sword hilt. </p><p>Geralt relaxed very slowly. “The bard is right.”</p><p>“Of course I am.” Jaskier said. The scene was bad. Jaskier steered Geralt’s haughty form away from the wine barrel tables as quickly as he could.</p><p>“Some enormous balls on that halfling,”Geralt growled once they were out of ear shot.</p><p>“Not as big as yours,” Jaskier scoffed, widening his eyes ridiculously and staring off like he didn’t think Geralt was listening.</p><p>“<em>What</em>?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Geralt shook his head. “I need a drink.”</p><p>“You’ve had like- <em> fifty</em>!”</p><p>“It only matters if I’ve had ten.”</p><p>“What happens after ten?”</p><p>“Terrible things.”</p><p>“What terrible things?”</p><p>“Nevermind. I haven’t had that many. Let’s go.”</p><p>Jaskier threw his arms up in defeat and spun like a compass who’s true north was the drink table and staggered off in that direction. “Tally ho!”</p><p>Geralt followed behind the bard’s magnificent billowing sleeves.</p><p>The serving woman behind the eating area saw them coming and looked like she wanted to hide under the table. Which was fine, Jaskier thought, because the drinks were already poured and arrayed on the table so people could help themselves. There were even two kegs of beer nearby with ready spouts.</p><p>Geralt seems to be keen on these now that his inhibitions are well and truly gone and he filled a wooden tankard under the frothing stream. Jaskier consciously stuck with wine. He didn’t know what would happen if he decided to switch to something else now. He smiled nervously at the bodice clad serving maid as Geralt downed what might have been a full tankard of ale and refilled it again. He walked quickly away from the tables hoping Geralt would just tag along. And <em> thank the gods, </em> he did. </p><p>They managed to wander out under a very large tree that sat somewhere near the front of the yard. </p><p>“Geralt,” Jaskier said conversationally, “are you sure that beast in the woods was well and truly dead?”</p><p>“Of course I’m fucking sure. Why the hell would I not be?”</p><p>Jaskier raised an arm and pointed. His face suddenly became horribly white as if he only then realized he was seeing what he was seeing for real.</p><p>There at the gates of the property stood a gigantic hulking monster. Wolf-like in form but a hundred times worse and cross bred with a nightmare. </p><p>Geralt swore. And then the screaming started. </p><p>Everyone nearby started running away from the gates. It took some longer than others to understand what was happening but once they had the reaction was all the same, but for one person who drew out a long flashing silver blade and strode forward.</p><p>Jaskier nearly tripped over the tankard dropped by the witcher as he took a step back.</p><p>There was a noise like a drum bursting and the creature flew out the gates, out of the yard, pursued by the witcher who lowered the hand he had raised as he advanced, the tingle of Ard crackling in the air like electricity.</p><p>The night had closed in very suddenly and Jaskier could barely see the dark shape of the beast out in the pathway covered with trees, silhouetted by the torches on the walls, but a flash of Igni blue flames and animal screaming lit up the pathway. </p><p>A handful of moments later Jaskier watched Geralt walk back into the estate property looking much more sober than he had before, sword black with blood down at his thigh.</p><p>Jaskier realized, somehow through his shock, he had managed to hold onto his wine, probably too tightly and set it down on the ground for no particular reason apart from that it didn’t seem very important just then.</p><p>Geralt approached him hurriedly looking tousled, one long thin streak of blood decorated the side of his face all the way up into his hair.</p><p>“Everything good?” Jaskier asked, his voice nearly breaking.</p><p>“I think we should go,” Geralt said, hushed.</p><p>“What? What? No! No. Why? Geralt?” Jaskier said in a rush. “The beast is slayed. Yes?” </p><p>“It was already supposed to be dead,” Geralt hissed.</p><p>“And now it is!”</p><p>Geralt looked around, uncomfortable.</p><p>Jaskier turned to the people hiding behind the trees and the barn. “The beast is dead!” he shouted. “Three cheers for Geralt of Rivia!”  </p><p>Jaskier managed to rouse the surrounding revelers into a chorus of praise, before he clasped Geralt’s arm theatrically. “A drink for my brave friend here!” He called out. </p><p>The lord of the estate showed up in a panic and looked around wildly. “What is it?! What’s happened?!”</p><p>“Nothing to worry about, my lord. It was just a stray wolf that wandered in but your witcher here dispensed of it very thoroughly.”</p><p>It had definitely not been a wolf but even Geralt thought it wise as well to not mention it unless absolutely necessary.</p><p>“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Jaskier said more quietly to Geralt.</p><p>Geralt gave him no protest this time and they made their way back to the servant quarters, but he did not fail to steal a carafe of wine on his way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The witcher had cleaned his sword first with a rag and then poured the wine into a tin cylinder cup, which was very likely not meant for libations and possibly a candle holder, before even attempting to attend to his own face. </p><p>Jaskier was not so patient. He took a wet cloth and went to Geralt where he sat on the edge of the small bed.</p><p>He stared down at him until Geralt finally looked up at him, and Jaskier put his fingers delicately under Geralt’s chin. He found that when he did things very gingerly Geralt allowed him to get away with quite a lot. He wiped at the streak of blood, wondering for a moment if any of it was Geralt’s and finding that that was not the case. His skin was clean and unmarred beneath. Removing the substance from his hair would be a more involved process so he left it alone mostly, but brushed the cloth across his brow and past the line of his hair a bit anyway.</p><p>“You’re very brave,” Jaskier said, matter of fact. Something very extreme had just occurred but the wine made it seem almost like a fevered dream. He had put his knee on the bed besides Geralt’s thigh and it occurred to him that even for him, they were closer than usual.</p><p>“Jaskier…”</p><p>“Very brave,” Jaskier repeated, wistfully this time. He had taken the cloth away and was looking down at Geralt with contemplation in his big lovely eyes. </p><p>Geralt’s eyes were larger still when Jaskier sat very suddenly in his lap. </p><p>“<em>Big,”</em> the bard said “and STRONG.” He grabbed the front of Geralt's tunic with both hands.</p><p>“Jaskier?” Geralt said with more alarm this time.</p><p>Jaskier’s fingers pried their way in between the clasps like they were the strings of a mandolin and he gave one mighty heave, pulling in either direction. </p><p>Geralt’s tunic split open.</p><p>“Jaskier!” Geralt shouted, now truly alarmed and at least a little aroused. </p><p>The bard’s slender fingers caressed Geralt’s chest with a happy sigh, seemingly unaware as always that he was in any peril. “It was ruined anyways,” he said absently.</p><p>Geralt stood up abruptly, nearly throwing Jaskier to the ground but a strong grip on Jaskier’s upper arms kept him from toppling onto his backside. “<em>Jaskier</em>,” he growled, saying the bard's name once more but in a very different tone.</p><p>“Yes, Geralt?”</p><p>If Jaskier had had more wits about him this would have been the part where he expected to be thrown out on his ear. But a moment later he found himself crushed against the stony man in front of him, and- like a flash of lightning- Geralt kissed him.</p><p>Jaskier’s mind seemed to break for a moment. He was suddenly sober, suddenly feeling like he’d been dreaming, and just as suddenly the only feeling left was Geralt. He moaned delicately into the witcher’s kiss before being pulled off the ground and swept down onto the bed. </p><p>“Geralt?” </p><p>“Mmh.” He was already on the bard’s neck, biting hard kisses into it and Jaskier was paralyzed because- sweet Melitele this was happening so incredibly fast!</p><p>“Geralt- oh!” The witcher’s hips were between his thighs and -Jaskier wasn’t sure- he reached a hand down just for good measure and felt the hard shape at the front of Geralt’s leather pants. A surprised noise escaped him. Yes. Exactly as he surmised. One very hard witcher was on top of him. “Geralt-”</p><p>Geralt bit his chest, tore open his shirt, and repeated the bard's name like a chant. </p><p>“No, Geralt wait-” he tried to think clearly but the weight of his witcher was crushing him, they’d both had quite a lot of wine, and that mouth was- was doing <em> things </em>! “Wait, you don’t understand.” Jaskier felt like he sounded near hysterical.</p><p>Geralt paused in his actions to look at Jaskier. “What? What don’t I understand?” Geralt’s hair was a loose silver web around them and his eyes burned like golden fire through Jaskier’s dreamlike haze.</p><p>“I love you,” Jaskier said dramatically. </p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“What?!” </p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt sighed, “is there a problem?”</p><p>Jaskier slapped him very suddenly, and rather pathetically, across the face. He would have regretted it immediately if he’d been sober. Maybe. </p><p>Geralt's eyes went even more fierce in surprise, glaring down at him. </p><p>Jaskier tried to sulk and look as wronged as possible.</p><p>“Damnit, Jaskier!” </p><p>And horribly, Jaskier felt his eyes warming with a heat he knew were tears.</p><p>Guilt crowded the anger from Geralt’s face. He leaned down and kissed Jaskier very softly, more softly than Jaskier thought was capable, and the bard drew one thigh up on the side of the witcher. </p><p>“It’s not the same Geralt,” Jaskier said, breaking the kiss- </p><p>Geralt exhaled impatiently.</p><p>“I know you think I’m a philanderer, and that I bandy my affections all over the place.”</p><p>“Mmhm.”</p><p>“Geralt, it's not the same. I don’t feel for you like I do others. It’s entirely different. But not entirely. But I don’t know how to explain it.”</p><p>“Then don’t.”</p><p>“But Geralt-”</p><p>“<em>Ssh, </em>Jaskier. Know that I understand very well. I too have a greater affection for you than I would be willing to admit...under normal circumstances.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Geralt sighed with more patience and kissed Jaskier. Jaskier’s arms went around his neck as he did so, dizzy with wine and whatever insane magic it was that let him believe Geralt was really kissing him. He repeated Geralt’s name over and over again, thicker and more sensuously, letting it caress his tongue.</p><p>Geralt pushed himself back and dragged the midnight blue shirt off of his body leaving Jaskier transfixed by the muscular form before him, one that he’d seen many times before but never been allowed to touch. Well alright, he had touched it quite a bit but not exactly like <em> this </em>. Never like this. </p><p>Geralt tugged roughly at Jaskier’s pants and Jaskier couldn't comprehend it for a moment and then- “Oh- oh god yes!” He immediately helped Geralt undo the laces and pull them down. </p><p>Geralt’s mouth found his cock before Jaskier could predict what was happening and he nearly yelped, it just- it wasn’t what he had expected from Geralt. A firm hand fell over his mouth keeping him quiet, but making him moan. Jaskier forced himself into silence until Geralt released him.</p><p>“My love, please…”</p><p>They were tangled in half undone clothes and Geralt was at his neck like a wolf, smelling him- tasting him. He expected his sex to matter to the witcher but perhaps he had been terribly wrong the whole time, that someone as feral and strong willed would care, or be barred by something so basic as his sex.  </p><p>They tore off their clothes one piece at a time until Geralt had Jaskier soft, fragrant as violets, and naked under him and Jaskier stared up wide eyed and aware that quite possibly Geralt was going to fuck him and it seemed impossible. It was what he’d wanted for so long but now his head was swimming with wine and his greatest fear was that he wouldn’t recollect it completely in the morning.</p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt said with unusual humility, “you look fantastic and I would love to fuck you but, it’s been one ale too many.”</p><p>Jaskier nearly laughed. The irony. “I was thinking something similar. Just promise me you’ll make up for it.”</p><p>Geralt yawned largely and fell in a warm heap beside Jaskier. “Whatever your heart desires,” he told him. </p><p>Jaskier thought Geralt would possibly live to regret saying that, but at least being this close to him was good, and he was allowed to rest against Geralt’s chest and draw his finger’s across the witcher’s jaw. He pressed his finger to the cleft of Geralt’s chin, and then his hands traveled over Geralt’s stomach and his coarse hair all the way to the cock that he’d been allowed to glimpse torturously more times than was fair and he wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft. It was lazily half swollen and everything about that roused Jaskier. He stroked Geralt. </p><p>Geralt did little to protest. The witcher was fully hard in a matter of seconds. He nosed into Jaskier’s hair with a throaty moan that encouraged him.</p><p>“I hope you’ll still desire me tomorrow,” Jaskier mused, reflecting that he sounded like a virginal maiden in spite of his many exploits.</p><p>Geralt let out another soft exasperated sigh. “You have always been mine, this I know.”</p><p>Jaskier found that presumptuous but also delightful. </p><p>“Geralt-”</p><p>“Jaskier- <em> quiet </em>.”</p><p>Jaskier pressed his lips together firmly letting the thoughts in his head drift into silence as Geralt roughly trapped him in his arms and pressed Jaskier against him, kissing him with a slow hot persistence that required little effort but set them both aflame anyway. </p><p>Jaskier squeezed Geralt’s shaft and stroked until the witcher was groaning in his ear, his breath hot on Jaskier’s skin and somehow Geralt moved away from him. Jaskier looked on in confusion as the witcher gave Jaskier’s cock a few quick hard strokes and then took it in his mouth causing the bard to cry out. </p><p>He came like that, so deep in the back of Geralt’s throat it felt endless and like he might pass out and before he could see clearly Geralt was back again, kissing him deeply with the taste of Jaskier’s seed and ale mingled on his tongue.</p><p><em>“Stroke me.” </em>Geralt’s voice was hard and low. Jaskier complied deliriously as Geralt rutted against him, cock rubbing against the hollow of his hip and Jaskier’s still swollen but wilted cock. He managed to get his hand around the thick shaft and Geralt came. If Jaskier were sober that clutch Geralt had on him would have been painful, if he were sober he would have been astonished by <em>how</em> <em>much</em> seed splashed his stomach. At some point he’d ask him if that was normal for a witcher or if it were just because Geralt had been storing it up. </p><p>Geralt let out a sigh finally and went heavy and still beside him, leaving Jaskier to deal with the mess. He sacrificed their one good hand towel and vaguely wondered if they would have to burn it or steal it tomorrow to hide the evidence. </p><p> </p><p>The morning wasn’t far away and for most of the guests perhaps the night had never really ended. Due to the final monster slaying act Geralt and Jaskier had retired far earlier than the bard would have ever allowed for under normal circumstances but given that these circumstances led to him waking up naked besides Geralt he didn’t mind. </p><p>The bed seemed a lot smaller than it had that night, he woke to hanging nearly half off of it, Geralt’s arm underneath him, and a suffocating heat at his back- <em> and </em> something incredibly hard sticking into him.</p><p>They weren’t simply sharing a bed at a cheap inn were they? No, it was all coming back now. Oh god, yes it was definitely all coming back. Had he really said those things? </p><p>Geralt shifted and grunted and muttered something about his arm. He pushed Jaskier off of him. Jaskier turned to look at Geralt and felt a hand take his wrist and then push it onto something very hot and hard. </p><p>Geralt smiled, still with his eyes closed. Jaskier was going to take full advantage of the moment but a banging on their door interrupted him. </p><p>They both looked at the door, then exchanged glances.</p><p>When the interloper did not receive an immediate response he began shouting. “Come on witcher! I know you’re in there!”</p><p>Geralt sighed. “It’s early for pitchforks and torches isn’t it?”</p><p>Jaskier thought very hard back to the night's events. He was fairly certain he hadn’t offended anyone for once.</p><p>“Nice of them to wait this long I suppose,” Geralt muttered.</p><p>The banging continued with increased force. </p><p>Geralt got out of bed and tugged on his pants. He tore open the door an arms length and glowered at the small huddle of men outside.</p><p>The lord of the estate stumbled over his words and seemed to forget what he’d been meaning to say at the sight of the very disgruntled monster hunter. “You- it’s time for you to go. You and your friend. I saw that- that <em> thing </em>! Wolf! That was no wolf! I don’t know what you think I paid you for but don’t expect to get your second half-”</p><p>Geralt squeezed the door rather hard and leaned forward, causing the men to take a step back. “Oh you will pay me my fee- in fact you will pay me <em>double</em>. I was hired for one beast- <em>not</em> <em>two</em>. You’re lucky my bard convinced me to stay for the evening otherwise your wedding guests would be spread halfway across the countryside right now with their entrails decorating the trees.”</p><p>Jaskier could not see the men huddled outside but he could imagine very well the expressions on their faces.</p><p>The lord’s conviction was tested and found wanting. “Whatever,” he said, “but you are to leave this place immediately. You are no longer welcome here.” </p><p>“Don’t worry, I don’t intend to remain here a moment longer than necessary,” Geralt said as if the idea was greatly unappetizing. </p><p>The lord spluttered something, clearly intending to have Geralt dragged out right then but Geralt closed the door in his face and they didn’t dare to knock again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jaskier’s stomach grumbled from atop his horse. “I don’t mind if they hate us, it would just be nice if they let us eat breakfast before being ostracized.”</p><p>Geralt rode Roach ahead of Jaskier. They traveled for a while in silence but for the complaining of Jaskier’s stomach until it became unusual and Geralt looked back at the bard.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Geralt asked.</p><p>Jaskier was staring off into the trees with a vaguely distressed and contemplative expression. </p><p>“Why doesn’t it feel different?”</p><p>“Why doesn't <em> what </em> feel different?”</p><p>“This.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“I thought it would be different once we’d- you know.”</p><p><em> Ah</em>. Geralt considered it. “You’re my closest friend Jaskier, and you’ve practically had your hand down my pants for years. What’s there to change?”</p><p>Jaskier let out an offended sound. “Not like that I haven’t.”</p><p>“Nearly.” Geralt smiled, amused at himself. “I’m honestly surprised it didn’t happen sooner.”</p><p>“Why didn’t it?”</p><p>“Well you were off chasing Marabelle, and then Rosa, and Molly...<em>and-”</em></p><p>“That was only because you didn’t want me!”</p><p>“Don’t be stupid.”</p><p>“<em>I? I’m- you!”</em> Jaskier exploded with a stream of disbelief.</p><p>Geralt fell back until he was close enough to grab the reins of Jaskier’s horse and brought them both to a stop. “<em> Jaskier </em>,” Geralt said once Jaskier had spluttered himself into affronted near silence, “I’m not sure what I would do without you,” he said very sincerely.</p><p>Jaskier recovered from his indignation slowly, unwilling to show how touched he was by that sentiment. “Well Geralt, that might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”</p><p>“I’ll try not to make a habit of it.”</p><p>Jaskier sighed. “No we couldn’t have that could we?”</p><p>Jaskier watched him with uncertainty, still clutching the reins despite the fact that Geralt had their control. </p><p>Geralt reached out and clutched the bard's silk clad arm and pulled him closer as he leaned over the distance, their thighs nearly brushing. He kissed Jaskier. It felt like the first time now that he was no longer addled by wine he could feel every detail of the witcher’s kiss, from the firm heat of his lips to the light stubble on his face. He couldn’t remember what he had even been going on about before Geralt had kissed him.</p><p>He very much expected Geralt to make a jab at him about how he had finally found a way to get him to be quiet but Geralt only smiled slyly and trotted on ahead.</p><p>The bard was only quiet for so long as they rode. And of course Jaskier couldn’t say something normal when he finally spoke again.</p><p>“I always feel weird being intimate on top of a horse. It's like there's another person in the room and I’m...sitting on them.”</p><p>“I’ll try very hard not to think about that next time.”</p><p>“Next time?”</p><p>“I was planning on it, but now that you’ve said that…”</p><p>“I mean- it doesn’t have to be on a horse. Perhaps a beautiful sunlit glade? A sticker strewn patch of grass even- I’m not picky.”</p><p>Geralt chuckled very quietly. There would be many glades, many inns, many many places that they were going to end up alone together, as they usually did, and as much as Geralt wanted to drag Jaskier off his horse right then and into the bushes, letting him stew and squirm was going to be more rewarding for them both at the end of the day, something to look forward to. They had, after all, a nearly endless road ahead to travel and many nights to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ironically, I generally don’t consider/write Dandelion to be very effeminate or delicate, but he did end up being rather extra and effete in this fic. While I don’t think that is necessarily his norm I certainly think he’s entitled to it and I’m alright with him being a little flamboyant this time around.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>